It's Not My Problem!
by AllThatFanFictions
Summary: It's not my problem is based on Dotty and a girl named Jehniva. Dotty's new life at school means pushing out the old Jehniva - who follows her everywhere - and trading Jehniva for a whole new wardrobe of Miniskirts and high heels.
1. Chapter 1

A human being jumped out from behind a tall oak tree

A human being jumped out from behind a tall oak tree. Her arms swayed as she walked over and tapped the shoulder of a young bunny – her best friend – Dotty.

"Oh my goodness, Jehniva! You scared me!" Dotty turned around and caught her missing breath.

"I'm sorry." Jehniva lied. She giggled into her palms and skipped beside Dotty, who was skipping as usual, also.

"You really should stop doing that, Nivvy. It's really not funny." Dotty said flatly. This was the first time that Jehniva actually saw Dotty get angry like that. It wasn't like Dotty's calm and collected personality to be charging like it was.

"I'm sorry." Jehniva sighed.

She knew she had to take control of her problem with creeping up behind people and the massive thrill of seeing them nearly jump out of their pants. Jehniva stuck her hands into the pockets of her pink daisy summer dress. She looked down at her brand new yellow high tops and pink stockings. Good, they weren't scuffed from getting caught on a piece of tree bark.

"I know, I know. You do this every time, Nivvy. You really need therapy." Dotty said. Suddenly, to Jehniva, her friend didn't sound like the twelve-year-old she was. Though, Jehniva saw, she did have quite a bit of chest.

"Don't say that!" Jehniva almost burst out crying. She blinked to hold back the tears. "I DO NOT NEED THERAPY!"

"Check it out. It works." Dotty rolled her eyes and scurried off towards her family's large burgundy-red brick house.

Jehniva ran towards her own house, being careful not to be noticed by any other animal that walked by her.

"What's wrong, Nivvy?" Jehniva's mother Seri-Yang, asked. Although Seri-Yang was not from Asia, her ancestors were Asian, therefore, her parents named her with Asian "Spice".

"Nothing," Jehniva wiped her eyes with a tissue from a box sitting on the kitchen table.

"Something's up and I want you to tell me." Seri-Yang said. Her tone had gotten a little bit harder with her daughter, and she instantly regretted it. The last thing she wanted Jehniva to do was stiffen towards her.

"Everything has gone wrong between me and Dotty, Mamma!" Jehniva cried into her mothers' dress.

"What?" Seri-Yang asked. She didn't understand. Seri had known Jehniva and Dotty to be the best of friends.

"Dotty doesn't like it when I come from behind her, just to say hi! She says I'm annoying and then walks off." Jehniva explained.

It couldn't be. Maybe Dotty was just growing up and didn't want to hang out with someone who was two years younger than her. Whatever it was, Seri-Yang wasn't believing it.

"I know that you're sad, but maybe Dots just needs a little time to re-coop. You know how you get when you're stressed. Maybe she just had a bad day at school." Seri was trying her hardest not to make her only daughter feel worse.

"Are you kidding? Dotty is the most popular girl in school. She has the best rep and the best grades! Why in the heck would she have a bad day?" Jehniva looked up at her mother and shook her head. Unbelievable.

"Sweetheart, you mustn't worry about Dotty's problems. Go have some fun with your other friends." Seri-Yang pushed her daughter back outside. It was a beautiful day and she didn't want Jehniva to miss out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dotty, someone wants to talk to you!" Carmen, a caramel-colored bunny with wispy black hair wailed to her daughter from the cordless phone in the kitchen.

"I'll get it from mine, mom!" Dotty yelled back to Carmen. Dotty was using a tone that Carmen had not heard Dotty use before, and she couldn't help but get curious.

"Hello" Dotty said once her door was shut. Her pink phone was up against her long, floppy white ear.

"Dotty I need to-" Dotty hung up. It was Jehniva - the last person she wanted to talk to. _She's soooo annoying. How am I going to tell her to leave me ALONE!? _

Dotty was stressed, and she needed to get away from any way Jehniva could connect with her. She packed her purse with sunscreen and put her striped bikini on underneath her miniskirt and orange teeshirt. She slipped on some flipflops and made sure that her cellphone was off in her purse, and her phone was off the hook in her bedroom.

"I'm going to the beach, mom!" Dotty yelled at Carmen.

"OK, have fun, Dot" Carmen said, not thinking of how fast Dotty had gotten off the phone with Jehniva.

Dotty's favorite spot on the beautiful beach was five miles from Jehniva's house. She thanked the sky that it was that far away, or she might've had to choose a different spot in a more crouded area. Dotty spread a pink towel on the beach and put up a matching umbrella that had "Dotty" embroidered into it. She hoped that Jehniva wasn't there, because the umbrella was a dead giveaway.

"Dotty, what's up??" Rosie June - Dotty's best friend smiled at her. Dotty thanked the sky again that it wasn't Jehniva.

"Hey, Rose!" Dotty smiled back.

"What's up?"

"I'm escaping the _pest_" Dotty said.

"Oooh." Rosie giggled. She loved it when Dotty refered to Jehniva as "The Pest". It made her feel special, and more like Dotty's BFF.

"Turn your cell phone on, Dots. I heard that Butch send you a text just a minute ago."

Dotty immediately forgot that she turned her cell off because she didn't want a call from Jehn. She flipped open her Razr and pressed the 2 button. "Oh my gosh you're right, Rose!"

"What's it say?" Rosie asked.

"I don't text and tell." Dotty said.

Rosie pouted. Dotty always said that when it was personal.

"Sorry, but it's my life." Dotty retorted.

Rosie just stared at Dotty's face, because she could normally read what what someone said by the look on her face, but Dotty's face was blank this time, unlike it normally was. Was it something bad?

Dotty started humming "Bubbly" by Colbie Calliat, so Rosie knew it was something good.

"What are you TYPING?" Rosie couldn't take it anymore, Dotty had gotten so caught up in her texting that she most likely forgot that Rosie was even there.

"Huh? Oh...Hold on," Dotty looked up quickly and then looked back down at her screen. She giggled.

"This makes no sense. You're not paying any attention to me, Dotty." Rosie got mad easily, and this was one of her many outbursts, so Dotty chose to ignore her just a little big longer.

"Whatevs, Rosie. Thanks for telling me about the text." Dotty smiled half way.

Rosie stomped off towards the tide pools. Looking at the different crabs and starfish took her mind off of her current troubles. Hopefully, it would work with this new backstabbing trouble, too.


End file.
